Sam and Freddie Through it All
by skittles254
Summary: After Sam takes a daring leap of faith, no one quite knows how to react...
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV:

Ilgh...

Ugh!

(Rewind)

Ilghmpfh!

(Rewind)

I kissed him. Can you belive it? I did. I kissed him. Right on the lips.

(Rewind)

And I don't know why, but it's on constant repeat in my head.

(Rewind)

Did you see his face? Did you see Carly's face? I don't know why I did it, it just happened. I just had this, this need to kiss him. Sounds weird huh? Especialy coming from me.

Gah! And what was that whole "sorry" thing afterwards? I mean, are you supposed to say sorry after you unexpectedly kiss someone? I mean, he was in the middle of a sentence, and I inturrupted him. That's grounds for apoligizing, right?

I've still got a funny feeling in my stomach. I'm not used to it. I'm a Puckett after all, it takes a lot for us to have feelings. I've had a feeling since Carly first came to me about being in love with Brad earlier tonight. Though then, it was just me being mad. Not that I would mind being in love with Brad. I could eat all the fudge I wanted, and he is kind of cute. I just couldn't believe that she was so quick to assume and get in the middle of it.

The feeling changed when Freddie joined me outside. Anticipation. I was just getting ready to punch him when he said he came out to talk to me voluntarily. It went all down hill from there. We got in eachother's faces and he, he's always so sweet and understanding no matter what I do to him. And when he was trying to help me get up the courage to ask Brad out, I realised that was what I loved about Freddie, if anything. And I kissed him.

Then I apologized.

And ran away after that. Though, not fast enough to see his face. Not to mention Carly's. She called after me but I left the room without looking back. And now I'm here, in Principal Franklin's office. It was the only place I could find that would be quiet enough to let me just think. But right now, I'm not sure that's the best idea for me.

Freddie's POV:

"Oh my God!"

I'm still frozen when Carly comes up and breaks me out of my trance by screaming in my ear.

"What just happened?" she screamed.

"I don't know! I was just standing here trying to give her advice about Brad!" I said defensively and cluelessly at the same time. I was clueless, after all. Carly went up to me just 25 minutes ago and said our plan hadn't gone over that well; Sam got mad when we locked her and Brad up in a room so she could maybe make a move. I walked around the school for 20 minutes to find her right outside the room I had started in.

"So you just decided to kiss her?" Carly's still screaming.

"Of course not!" I calmed my voice, "She kissed me."

"Oh my God..." She repeated.

"Calm down. We can take this a couple ways."

She didn't calm down, "Think about it Freddie. We've been badgering Sam about her feeling's all night. This is all our fault."

"Why are you treating this like it's a bad thing?" Well, it is kind of bad thing. Because I don't feel the same way about her. And if I don't feel the same way about her, then where does that leave us? "This is good for her. She's finally puting her feeling's out there."

"Ugh, I guess you're right. I'm just, freaking out about this."

"Well don't. It was just a kiss. We'll figure it out later ok? Just go back up stairs and work on your project ok?"

"Spencer!" She shouts.

"What?"

"I totally forgot I left him with Gibby again! I've got to go! Text me!"

Carly ran away and i'm all alone. I sit down against the brick wall and think about how to take this. Like I said, I don't like Sam like that. And she probably doesn't even like me like that. This could all just be a prank. And she's trying to mess with me. But, would she really go that far? Ugh, I can't think about that right now. I've got to go back and work on my own project.

I open the door and walk back inside.

"Dude, what's going on outside?" He askes as soon as I walk back in.

"Nothing," I say as calm as possible. I'm not going to embarass Sam like that. "So what are we doing next with this little A+ we've got?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

I'm startled awake by the tail end of the announcements that the doors are being unlocked and we should all be calling our parents or making our ways home somehow. I felt myself dosing off so I moved into the bathroom since, well, you know, I would have probably gotten in trouble if they found me in Franklin's office...

(Rewind)

Great. Last night's little adventure is back in my head...

"Sam? Sam?"

That's Carly. She's looking for me. I knew I couldn't hide long in here. I jump up onto the toilet seat so she won't see my feet from looking under the door.

Too late though, her head pops up from the stall next to mine.

"Hey." Her voice is genuinely simpathetic.

But I can't look at her, so I just cross my arms and stare at the floor. "What do you want?"

"To talk, about what happened last night."

I stay quiet. I don't know what I was thinking, kissing Freddie. Ugh, just thinking about that makes me want to throw up. In fact...

I jump off the toilet just in time to turn around and let my turkey sandwich go.

"Sam!"

I'm sitting there puking over the seat when I hear Carly crawl under the door and hold back my hair.

"I wish I had brought a toothbrush..." I say regretably as I'm sitting on the curb of the school with Carly. We're now waiting for Spencer to regain his balence enough to drive us home. By the looks of it though, we'd be better off just taking the bus.

"At least I had gum. Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"No." I don't. I kissed Fredward. And threw up.

We sit there for a couple minutes in silence just looking at the cloudy Seattle sky. We've got a blanket wrapped both of us because it's so cold.

Carly breaks the silence, "I'm proud of you." She squeezes my hand and looks me in the eye.

I look at her for a second then realise I can't and look away, "For what?"

"For taking that chance that both Freddie and I were telling you to take." She has a small grin on her face from what I can see out of the corner of my eye.

I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like a wimp. My mom always said to Melonie and me that feelings are for wimps. I'm a wimp.

"What good did it do me? Now you guys are going to make me talk about it." I'm about as good at talking about feelings as I am dealing with them.

"Talking about things isn't bad."

"Yeah, yeah it let's all the bad stuff out and we all feel closer after it all! Fun!" I'm not in a good mood.

"You should come over for dinner tonight." Carly tells me.

Spencer came out then. More like stumbles. Gibby's chasing after him trying to get into a good position to catch him.

"Hey I think we're going to have to-" he falls into the grass.

"Spencer!" Carly and I both shout and run up to him.

He rolls back onto his back, "...take the bus."

Freddie's POV:

I come home and mom gives me my special antibacterial bath soap that she saves for when I spend the night at a friends house, or in this case, the school. But hey, at least she doesn't insist that she come in with me so she can make sure im using it right.

When I finish with that I take a nap. Just a couple hours so that can have some time to think about whether or not to go to Carly's place for dinner. I'm pretty sure i've decided against it though. I'm not stupid, I know she's invited Sam, and she's going to try to use her peace making powers on us. I'm sitting on my bed and my mom is behind me checking my head for lice. Another one of her tratitions after i'm away for more than 10 hours. Too bad this is her 3rd time tonight.

"Mom, you checked an hour ago. I don't think it could have just came up out of nowhere. Lice doesn't work that way." I'm annoyed. But to pass the time I'm checking on things on the iCarly website.

"And when did you become an expert on lice? I'm just checking to make sure. You never know."

"Mom! You know i'm not a little kid anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can't get lice."

"I'm leaving." I throw my laptop to the side, get up and walk into the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" she follows quickly behind me.

"I don't know, i'll be back later." I walk into the hall of the building and turn the corner.

"Remember! Stranger danger!" my mom shouts from our apartment.

"Mom!" I whine, but don't stop.

At least this way I can sort things out in MY head a little better. I look at my watch. It says 5:30. I figure I can go into the Groovy Smoothy and pass some time. I walk right up to the counter, grab a smoothie and turn around. But I stop. Sam's here. I don't sit at her table, but I sit at the one next to her's facing her.

She doesn't look up, but just stares down playing with her smoothie. It's me who's going to have to break the silence.

"So... how's your smoothie?" I ask.

"What do you want Benson?" she asks, still not looking up.

"I just wanted to talk." I say simply.

"I'm outta here." she gathers her stuff and get's up to walk away. I get up and follow her.

"Sam wait!"

"No!" she opens the door and leaves the shop. Once again, I follow her.

I do something that in any other situation I wouldn't dare. I would get punched and kicked and slapped and anything else she could think of. But I have no choice. I grab her wrist to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV:

He grabbed my arm and I turned around, "Leave me alone Benson!"

"We need to talk about this!" he refuses to let go. His grip on my wrist is too strong for me to break through. He'd gotten stronger over the past few months. Even, dare I say, stronger than me. I wansn't sure I could make him let go. Unless...

"Help!" I scream. Some people turn to look at us.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asks.

I don't answer. "Help! My ex boyfriend is attacking me!" I yell again.

"Let her go boy!" some old lady comes up to him and starts hitting him with her purse. He immediately let's go to block his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ok! I let go! Ugh! Sam!" he yells to me but i'm already halfway down the block, on my way to Carly's apartment. At least now I know he wont be there tonight.

I go up the stairs and to Carlys door and knock. Spencer answers.

"Hey Sam," he points to the room. "Carly's not here yet. She's out getting some pillows, ores, and glue for me."

"That was what I- wait. What do you need that stuff for?"

"Don't ask. You can come in if you want though." he backs up, "I'm just working on dinner."

"Thanks." he heads back into the kitchen and I plop down on the couch. I start my channel surfing. Carly hates when I do this. But she's not here right now, so its all mine.

"So what are you doing here so early? Carly said you guys weren't coming for another," he looks down at his watch. "15 minutes."

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood. I figured I might as well come by now." I say as if I didn't just get Freddie beaten up by a couple of old ladys.

"Cool cool. What were you do-" he get's cut off when someone knocks on the door. "Could you get that? It's Carly with the stuff."

I get up and open the door, only to find Freddie there, his hair totally messed up, his shirt all ripped, and his arm with numerous scratches on it. I even think I see some blood when he grabs me by the ear and drags me out into the hall, slamming the door.

"Look at me!" he shouts, pointing at himself.

I laugh a little. But I feel something I havent felt in a long time: guilt.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he yells again.

I keep smiling and look at the ground, trying to keep the giggles in, only to find they aren't coming. The guilt takes everything away completely and I look back up at him. He's still got that angry look on his face. I think he's a little pissed with me.

Freddie's POV:

I'm so pissed at her! I don't know what to do with her. She's kissing me one day, sending old lady's to beat me up the next.

She looks back up at me, the smile escaped from her face. Suddenly, I feel almost sorry for her.

She nods, "We should talk about it." She sat down and leaned up against my door, I do the same.

But we didn't say anything. Just sat there thinking, as if trying to communicate telepathicly.

"I'm a little... shaken up." she breaks the silence. I looked at her for a second, then the ground. "So, I'm sorry. You know, for sending that lady to beat you up." I looked back at her but she couldn't look at me, instead just played with her shoelace.

"It's cool." I say. "So, umm, do you, you know..." I didn't know how to word it. I was trying to ask if she really did like me. She knew what I was trying to say though.

"I don't know..." she pauses, "I don't know anything right now." She still couldn't look at me. I could see this was hard for her. Being so vulnerable, and actually having her feelings out here in the open.

We sat there a little while longer untill I realised it was my turn to break the silence. I took her hand and was about to tell her I didn't feel the same way she did about me when I looked down at her and...

I immediately felt the kiss from last night on my lips again. Just like looking into her eyes like this just brought it all back. My stomach flipped and my hand got all sweaty.

Carly came around the corner then, and immediately I let go of Sam's hand, looking away to the ground in the opposite direction.

"Hey," she said, "Watcha guys doin?" She sounded a bit akwarded out, like she inturrupted something.

"Nothing!" I say, "Just... talking."

Her eyebrows went up. I knew that she knew what it was about.

"Ok," she says, "I'll just leave you two alone then..." she headed for the door.

"No!" Sam stands up. "We were actually just heading back in." she walks to the door with Carly.

They both walk in together I follow, leaving myself in a cloud when it comes to my own thoughts and feelings...


	4. Chapter 4

Sam:

He took my hand. What was that about? What was he going to say?

Those questions had been running through my head all through dinner. It was akward at first, between Freddie and me. We rarely made eye contact. But when we did, it was only for a split second.

No doubt Carly could feel the tention. She was good at dealing with it though. We just talked about school, and how Spencer was still a little upset about the whole experimenting on him thing. We laughed and joked and pretty soon, even I felt comfortable.

When Freddie left I decided to spend the night with Carly. I didn't bother telling my mom, she always considered it one less mouth to feed. I just sleep on her couch in her room while Carly sleeps on her bed.

"And just when he got up," I said, "I poured the salsa down his pants!" I smiled.

"That was the first prank you pulled on Gibby?"

"Yepp." I looked up at the ceiling, reliving the glory and thrill of it all.

"But why would you do that to him if you didn't even know him back then?"

"I don't know, he just kind of seemed like an easy target. Like we was just begging to be harrased." He just had that aura of wimpyness around him, you know?

"Little Sam Puckett in training... cute!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I laughed, but it was hard considering how tired I was, "I'm so sleepy..."

"Me too. I think i'm going to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok." I said as she turned off the lights.

My thoughts automaticly filled with Freddie. What was he going to say today in the hall? He just stopped and stared at me. I wasn't even close to falling asleep when my phone jiggled, signaling someone had texted me. I sighed and pulled out my phone. Gibbys name and number filled the screen. I was tempted to just put it away and go back to sleep, but I opened the message anyway.

_Hey this is Freddie._

My breath caught and I froze, my heart beating hard. Freddie? On Gibby's phone? I wondered if it was truly him.

_How do i kno?_

I typed it and sent it. It was a long 40 or so seconds untill he messaged me back.

_Meet me in the iCarly studio and I'll prove it. _

I checked on Carly and could hear her breathing heavily, signaling that she was sleeping. I snuck out of the room as silently as possible and went up stairs to the studio.

I took a deep breath and looked through the door. Freddie was there typing away on his laptop, in his pajama bottoms. They were baby blue with little rubber ducks on them. That was it though, no shirt He wasn't wearing a shirt. Bare back, arms, chest, no shirt. My heart started beating harder. I hadn't seen him without his shirt off since his voice got lower, so you can understand why it suddenly got so hard to focus on anything else.

I opened the door and walked in.

Freddie:

Sam startled me when she walked into the studio. They were both supposed to be sleeping.

I come here sometimes when I can't sleep just to check on things for iCarly, see some of their ideas and to be sure i'm prepared for them. But they don't know that, do they?

"Why do you have Gibby's phone?" she asked as she walked casualy over to one of the bean bag chairs and sat down.

I stayed where I was just staring at her in disbelief. I didn't know what she was talking about, or what she was doing here. I didn't have Gibby's phone.

"Uhh..." I shook my head and got my bearings, "I don't. I gave it to Carly during dinner to give back to him."

She immediately got a expression on her face that was a cross between shocked and confused. "But- but I just got texts saying they were from you to come up to the studio. And they were from Gibby's phone."

What? "I didn't send them."

"Oh..." She looked down and looked almost dissapointed, but regained herself and looked back up at me. "Well then i'm outta here." she says as she got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait Sam."

She stopped, "What?"

"Don't you think we should, you know, continue our little conversation we were having earlier?" I held my breath and waited for her to answer.

"What?" she said it in a kind of 'what else do you want from me' kind of way, "I already said sorry for those grandmas beating you up."

I exhaled and stepped away from my cart, "Sit down."

She didn't want to, I could tell, but she did anyway. I sat down in another beanbag chair and my stomach flipped for the second time tonight, this time anticipating the akwardness that was to come. "We still haven't talked about what the kiss was about last night." I said, looking straight at her.

Her mouth opened, closed, and she looked down, trying to hide her flushed cheeks from me. I waited patiently for like, three minutes untill she finally looked at me. She sighed, "I like you, ok? I like you a lot." she was nervous and anyone could tell, her face got redder as she continued. "I don't know why, I don't like it, but I can't control it." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I wanted some kind of explaination as to why you were acting so different and, dare I say, nice." I said that last part as a joke, to try to break the ice between us. But she didn't smile or anything.

"It's not anything to be embarassed about, you know, having feelings for me."

"I'm not saying its a bad thing." she said a little defencively, "It's just, exhausting, trying to figure everything out. I mean, like right now. My mind is saying 'Eww, it's Fredward...' but everything else is saying 'Damn he looks hot without a shirt...'" she looked at me and smiled a little smile, signaling she was joking.

I laughed a little, and blushed, realising she was right. I had no shirt on. I hadn't even noticed.

"But now it's your turn to talk." she said.

"What?"

"What did you think about the kiss?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam:

"What did you think about the kiss?" I asked, terrified about the answer. I don't even know why I asked. I know the answer. But when he smiled like he did when I complimented his limited quanity of shirt, it kinda gave me hope. I don't know, maybe i'm crazy. Heck, i'm crushing on Freddie, I AM crazy.

His smile faded and he played with his hands for a little, thinking about how he was going to deliver his answer in the least painful way.

"Don't anwer that." I get up, "I'll just leave."

He get's up immediately and blocks my way, "Wait."

"I know your answer, Freddie, you don't have to tell me." I try to get around him but he comes with me, once again, blocking my way.

"It's complicated Sam. Please hear me out?"

I didn't want to. All he was going to do was explain himself then let me down easy. I wasn't going to take that. I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach and watched as he doubled over in pain.

"Agh!" he cries as I step around him and go to the door. "Sam!"

I icnore him and leave the room. I wouldn't be able to take the humiliation of proclaiming my love for him then him turning me down, or worse, letting me down easy. I go down stairs to the living room and sit on the couch, trying to make sense of all this. Being all riled up like this won't allow me to go back to sleep any time soon. I realise i'm hungry, and go to the refrigerater to look for something to eat. I settle on some pie and bring the whole thing back to the couch with me.

I soon hear stomping on the stairs and Freddie is here, pissed, once again. He rounds the couch and picks me up by my arm, dragging me out to the hallway.

"Samantha Puckett!" he yells.

"Be quie-"

He intrupts me and continues to yell, "Don't talk! I thought we we're getting somewhere up there, but as soon as you didn't hear what you wanted you threw a tantrum! And I thought you we're actually changing and getting feelings, but I was wrong! You're still a little brat that only thinks of herself and," he pauses, "and fried chicken! And i've had it up to here with it! You'll never change! You're just a miserable little girl who keeps her emotions bottled up." he makes a tisk and ends with, "You'll always be a Puckett."

For the first time in a long time I agree with him. I look down ashamed. I am a brat. I do throw a tantrum when something doesn't go my way. I kick, and punch, and scream. I don't think about anyone but myself. I always will be a Puckett...

And for the first time in a long time, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Then another, and another.

I see Freddie's head move to a lower angle to see what i'm doing, "Uh- Sam..." his tone has totally turned from pissed Freddie, to simpathetic Freddie. "I didn't me-"

"Just," I stutter, "just don't talk."

I walk back into Carly's apartment, close the door and lean on it, unable to stop my tears. It takes Carly walking up and hugging me to realise Freddie woke up both her and Spencer. I push her away and sit down on the couch. She sits next to me and rubs my back in circles.

"This is all my fault..." she says. "I never should have texted you from Gibby's phone. I'm so sorry. I thought that-" she tries to go on but I cut her off.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. He's right. I am a brat who only thinks about herself. I was crazy for thinking he would ever go for me..." I stare at my hands in my lap and feel tears fall to them.

I can see Carly look up at Spencer and I hear him take a few steps to the door, "I think i'm gonna go talk to him." he doesn't wait for an answer and just leaves into the hall.

I lean up against Carly and she wraps her arms around me, "What got into him to say all that stuff about you?" she asks, mostly to herself.

I answer anyway, "My fist... I don't want to talk about it."

She just continues to rub my back as the wimp that I am, sobb into her shoulder.

Freddie:

Oh God, she started crying. I've only seen her cry once before, when we we're little. When her grandpa died. She needs to be really hurting to cry. Now i'm sitting here, against my door, where only earlier tonight, Sam and I had sat.

Spencer walks out of his door then. I immediately feel shame and drop my head.

"Keep it down dude! I'm tryin to sleep in there!." he says jokingly and sits down with me. I don't respond. "What's goin on, dude?" he tries again, "That wasn't you."

I shake my head, still not able to look at him. Spencer is different. He's like, the guy I look up to, since my dad isn't exactly around. He's never judged me, he's always trusted me. I feel like i've disapointed him.

"It's just-" I stop, and try to think of what to say, "she just-" There was a pause.

"Makes you speechless?"

I swallow hard.

"Girls are complicated, especially at your guy's age. I know how it is." he get's closer to my ear and whispers, "But it's not the best idea to blow up and call them little brats with no emotions," I look up at him and he leans back. "because obviously she does." he kinda leaned toward his apartment, signaling he was talking about Sam.

I look forward, "I know. It wasn't cool." I shake my head, "But, it's like, the second I tried to tell her how I felt, I had the littlest hint of doubt in my voice and all of a sudden she didn't want to hear it."

"Dude, she's scared." he said so fast I looked back up at him confused. "If you haven't noticed, she hasen't been in many relationships, look at her life. Her dad left, pretty much anyone she's gone out with went after Carly, she's learned not to trust guys." he saw I was suprised at what he had to say and smiled a little, "Yeah, I know things!"

I laughed a little and he continued, "And thnk about it; you're her constant. You've stuck by her the longest, no matter how much pain she inflicts on you"

I thought about this. He was right.

"And I bet it really hurt her when you said all those things about her." his tone got serious.

I put my head in my hands, trying to take this all in, "I screwed up."

"And I'm gonna let you fix it buddy." he says as he get's up. I follow, "I trust you'll do the right thing.

"Thanks man." we slap hands then touch knuckles.

He smiles and messses with my hair, "Now get to bed!" he turns around and turns the knob for his apartment while mumbling, "Crazy teenagers and their crazy romance drama..."

I smile and laugh quietly and go inside my own apartment, already drumming up my own plan to fix everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took a while to get this one out... i've been kinda busy... PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy! :))

* * *

><p>Sam:<p>

A few days passed before I got up the courage to even look at him again. It was during history and I snuck a glance at him from my textbook. He was resting his head on his hand and he was turning a page.

None of us have hung out together since the dinner and I was getting kind of sick of it. I just wish I had never kissed the nub. It messed everything up. Gah, i'm so stupid. A bratty, selfish, stupid girl...

Just then the bell rang and we all rushed out of class. My next class was P.E. so I had to put my books in my locker. As soon as I opened it, a note attached to a rose fell out. I shoved everything in and picked up the note, debating if I should open it or not. I did anyway and was confused when I read it.

_Are you ready for the hunt? You better be. Start by going west to the Groovy Smoothie. _

What the heck? I was confused. Who did this? As much as I didn't want it to, my mind went straight to Freddie. He was still pissed at me, from what I could tell. But still, that glimmer of hope came back as I slammed my locker, taking the rose and bringing it with me to my last class of the day.

XXXXX

After school, I went straight to the Groovy Smoothie, even icnoring Carly's call and two texts. As soon as I walked in, I was confused. I didn't know who or what to look for. Nothing looked different, and there were no roses in sight. So I just decided to wait. I walked up to the counter and ordered a smoothie. T-Bo made it right away and when he handed it to me, there was a rose with another note taped to the side.

He smiled, "This came in for you earlier." he handed the cup to me.

I smiled slightly and looked up at him, "From who?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, can't say."

"Thanks." I said and went to sit down. I took the rose off of the cup and immediately read the note.

_Great! You're good at following directions. Once you're done with your smoothie, head to The Levari Section._

I closed the note and put the rose with the other one. Thoughts flooded my head. What if this is all just a trick? My head started spinning and I took a sip of my smoothie. I decided to call Carly.

It rang once, then twice, then again and then came her sweet anwering machine.

"Hi, this is Carly, I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message!" (beeeeeeeep)

I hung up and put my phone down, thinking about the next clue. The Levari Section is a clothing store in the mall. I wonder what's in store for me there untill I can't take it and just hop on a bus.

It was crowded so I had to stand up. Some old ladys were sitting on a bench to my right and some younger looking guys to my left. I catch a glimpse of someone up front that I think I recognise, but can't really put my finger on it. I try to make my way up to where he is to try to get a better look at him when he turns around. It's Gibby. He sees me and his eyes get really wide, and he turns back around.

The bus stops then and he races off. I follow him even though we're not at the mall yet and follow him. "Gibby!" I call out but he either doesn't hear or doesn't listen. No one icnores mama! I run after him and it doesn't take long before I have him pinned up against a wall.

"Don't kill me!" he beggs.

"Why did you run away from me?" I yell, pushing on his shoulders harder.

He yelps in pain then struggles to get out, "Shouldn't you be at the mall by now?"

I feel my face relax and I let go of his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?" he asks and runs away. I watch him leave in a hurry and think about what he just said. What's going on? Who's running this show? **There's only one way to find out... **I come to the conclusion as I make the rest of my way to the mall.

XXXXX

I walk into The Levari Section and once again, don't see any roses, so I go looking. I check under the display tables and on all the racks, but see none. I give up. Whoever is doing this should have thought about it a little better. I pick up a couple shirts and figure I've got nothing better to do, so I ask a girl that works there that looks about my age to open a door for me.

The girl looks me up and down, "Are you Sam?"

"Yeah," I say cautiously. "Are you with the police?"

She smiles and laughs a little, "No. Come with me." she opens up a dressing room for me.

"Thanks..." I say and close the door. Immediately my akwardness turns to giddyness when I see another rose taped to the inside of the door. I throw the clothes I grabbed on the bench inside the room and tear the rose from the door. The note rips. "Crap!" I whisper to my self and try to put it together to read it.

_Grab something nice to wear, this is your favorite store. Then, go to the place we shared our first kiss for more_

My heart stopped. It's Freddie. Its Freddie. Oh my God...

Should I go? Or should I still be mad at him?

What does he mean by pick out something nice to wear?

I sigh, and leave the dressing room to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie:

My palms are sweating like, insanely. They slide easily by eachother. Will she come? Or will I be waiting here all night like a loser? I relax, sitting on one of the chairs and looking out at the city from the fire escape. Then I get back up and lean on the railing.

It was Carly's idea to do all this. I went to her the day after it all went down and asked her what I should do. She wanted an explaination first. I understood. I was a jerk and she didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. Carly suggested letting it settle, let Sam cool down.

I didn't exactly plan what I was going to say if she came here though. I just don't know how I feel about her. When we kissed the first time, it was like, perfect. I figured it was just because it was my first, since it didn't feel that way when I kissed any other girl. But, when Sam kissed me the other night, it all came back, and it felt perfect again.

I don't know, maybe I do like her, maybe I don't. I just don't want to loose her as a friend.

"Hey." she said, making me jump.

I turned around and there she was. She looked like she didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't even out on the fire escape yet. She looked down at the ground. I move my head, signaling I want her to come stand with me. I hear her footsteps and soon she's standing next to me, looking over the city.

We stand there in silence for a while before I say, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"But you we're right." she says. I look at her stunned. "I am a brat." she looks down at the roses she still has in her hands, "And i'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that." I take her hand and faced her, "You're _not_ a brat. You're amasing. I was just angry, and I lost it. And I feel awful."

My words hung in the air for a bit. The more time passed the more nervous I got. She's never going to forgive me. I messed up too bad.

Finally, she said, "Freddie." I looked at her and she continued. "Do you like me? And don't sugar coat it or anything. Just tell me straight." she looked up at me with hesitant eyes.

I bit my lip. "Honestly, I don't know." she turned away annoyed, "I mean, I think I might. But, I don't want to tell you yes without being positive."

"What's your definition of being sure? It's not like a magic fairy comes by one day and says 'You like her.' It's your feelings, and your actions. Like now. You keep moving closer to me."

I look at the space between us. It's almost closed.

"You didn't notice, did you?" she smirks a little. "And you still have my hand."

I let go really fast, but she takes it back. She's messing with me.

She continues, "And what was with the roses?"

"I just felt really bad, you know? I went too far." I look back at the city, thinking about what she's saying. It's not like there's some big sign that tells you you love someone, you feel it. And right now, my hand is all tingly from holding her's like this.

"Well you're forgiven. I shouldn't have just punched you. I should have listened. And i'm sorry." she let's go of my hand and looks out at the view with me, but and I take her hand back.

"That's cool. I'll get even with you."

She laughs, "Yeah. Like that's gonna happen..."

I face her and lift my eyebrow, "You dont think I wont?"

She faces me, "No. Your idea of 'getting even' is taking my pencil after first period and not giving it back until 5th."

I lean in really close to her face, "Well you better watch your back Puckett, because it's my turn to win."

She get's on her tip toes, "Oh really? And how do you suppose you-"

That's when I cut her off by, uhh, blocking her mouth... in an unusual way...

Sam:

He kissed me! I can't belive he kissed me! That's so rude! Not really. How he moves his lips with mine makes me forgive him immediately.

His lips are pressed to mine, but after a few seconds they start shifting, him deepening the kiss. I let him, our lips moving in synch with eachother. I feel his free hand go up and down my arm, then settle on my hip. I rest my hand on his shoulder, then take the one entwined with his and rest it on his other shoulder. He puts his other hand on my hip and I almost gasp as he pulls me in more. I start messing with his hair, loosing my fingers in it as he deepens the kiss even more.

He pulls back, touching our foreheads.

"So..." I breathe hard, trying to catch my breath, "you're even now."

He laughs softly. I love his eyes when he laughs...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait! This is the epilouge I guess. I hope you liiiiked the story! :)

* * *

><p>Sam:<p>

I walk in to the Shay's apartment to find Freddie sitting on the couch and Carly in the kitchen eating her whipped cream covered carrots. They both look in my direction and acknowlege me with a smile. I sit down with Freddie, take his hand and look over to Carly. "What's up?"

"Nothin much. Freddie and I were having an argument about whipped cream covered carrots and whether or not they're healthy."

I turn to Freddie, "They're healthy." I say simply.

"No they're not!" he says, "It's like brushing your teeth with Peppy Cola!"

"Hey! I do that!" I remind him, letting go of his hand.

"Psh..." he says, "Then i'm not kissing you anymore..." he directs his attention to the television.

I lean in close to him, turn his face back to me and say in my most flirtatious voice, "Really, now?"

He narrows his eyes, "Cheater..." then he kisses me. I feel myself smile through the kiss and pull away after about five seconds.

We hear Carly chuckle from the kitchen and we both look her way. She shakes her head and says, "I've got to admit it was weird seeing you guys do stuff like that at first."

I laugh, "Trust me, it was weird doing it at first..." I say, leaning back on the couch.

Freddie gives me a look, "What's that supposed to mean? You didn't like kissing me?"

"C'mon Freddie, you know that's not true. Don't be such a girl."

"I'm not being a girl you just-"

"Oh my gosh! Yes you totally are! And i'm no-" I talk over him and soon we're bickering like an old married couple.

"Obviously," Carly yells and we both shut up, "some things never change." she smiles and soon so are Freddie and I.

Freddie:

She drives me crazy. But I wouldn't have it any other way, because then she wouldn't be who she is.

We stand outside Carly's door saying our goodbyes. Sam's about to leave to her own home. I pull away from our kiss and lean our foreheads into eachother's, I can feel my smile. I take both her hands, entwining our fingers together.

"I love you." I say, the words coming out of nowhere. My smile fades, shocked at what just came from my lips.

Her smile fades too. She leans her head back from mine and we stand there in dead air.

"You mean that?" she says, ending the silence that filled the hallway.

One side of my mouth turns up and I nod saying, "Yeah," realising it's true.

She looks down at the ground then back up at me, her smile returning to her face, "I love you too."

I grin so hard I think my face is going to crack and I hug her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I think I hear her giggle as I lift her up from the ground the tiniest bit. We let go and stare into eachothers eyes before saying goodnight and text you later.

I walk into my apartment and right into my room, falling back onto my bed and thinking about the nights events. I think about the last couple months and how they've been the best i've had.

I never thought my first love would be Samantha Puckett.

* * *

><p>It's kind of short, like the shortest chapter.<p>

I really hope you liked this story! It was my first Seddie Fanfiction and my first story on this website. Thank you soooo much for reading!

Please review! I love hearing what people have to say about my stuff. :))


End file.
